H20 Just Add Water: A New Tide
by unicornmuffinlover
Summary: Romance heats up between Rikki and Zane. Things change big time on Mako. Bella catches Will cheating... the story's good just read it and review.
1. The beginning

H20 Just Add Water: A New Tide

Hi guys, this is my first story I've published so far, if you don't like it simply post what you would like changed in a friendly matter. I like good comments too, but if there are areas I can improve PLEASE tell me. Enjoy the story!

CLEO'S POV

It's been one week since Eva's comet flew by and I was trying to enjoy it but somehow I felt like something was missing. I turned on my phone and texted Rikki.

**Hey Rikki, want to meet at Mako?**

**-Cleo**

I waited a few seconds and got a reply.

**Sure! OMW!**

**-Rikki**

I pulled on a good bikini and walked to the beach.

"Hey Cleo!" I heard a female voice behind me. I turned around and saw Bella.

"Hey Bella! How are things between you and Will?" I asked.

"Pretty good…" Bella said. She looked at her feet. "Oh who am I kidding, we haven't been on a date for a month!" She looked at me sadly. "I've called him over and over and he won't answer! Did I do something wrong?" I gently put my arm around her.

"Hey… It's ok! Wanna hit Mako with me and Rikki?" I tried to pull her attention away from Will.

"Yeah, sure! Sounds like fun!" She smiled.

RIKKI'S POV

Cleo should be here by now. I sat in the moon pool looking at the spot where Ryan and Sophie blew up the wall. Those little selfish brats were just in it for the money. I sure am glad Zane fired her from the café. Just then I heard a splash behind me. I turned around just in time to see Cleo poke her head out of the water. Following her came Bella.

"I see you've invited Bella too!" I said. "Its been a week since we were last in here…" I looked around at the familiar moon rocks that formed our little cave.

"Yeah, last time we were in here we saved the world." Bella let a small smile slip onto her face. We all held up our necklaces. Then all of a sudden the cave began to shake.

"Is this an earthquake?" Cleo yelled nervously. Then our necklaces flew out of our hands and stuck to the ceiling. A blinding blue light swallowed up everything in sight. I shut my eyes tight and held on to Bella and Cleo. Then the shaking stopped. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Guys, look!" We all stared at where the shattered wall had been a minute ago.

"Holy mother of God." Bella whispered.

I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Comment on ideas for the second one. Remember, criticize all you want as long as it's helpful and not straight up mean. Thank you so much for reading! Sorry its short but i want to see if you guys like it first. If i get a lot of positive reviews, I'll make the second chapter longer. Til next time!

-unicornmuffinlover


	2. The boys :P

Shout out to for helping me post this chapter! Read her story: Nightmares. Its amazing! Thank you guys so much for all of the nice comments! I hope you like this chapter! If it gets boring just give it a chance. It has a lot of important detail you would need to know for the third chapter which I will make more interesting. If you're a Zikki fan you'll like this. J So comment, review or whatever and ENJOY!

CLEO'S POV

I stared up at the wall. How did this happen? Rikki stared at it in disbelief. Bella's mouth was open. How did our gems do this? I was the first to speak.

"Well… the wall is completely fixed. The whole cave is pretty much brand new." I stated. "We should tell Lewis!" I dove into the moon pool and swam to the mainland. I picked myself up out of the water and laid in the sun to dry off. It took a while, but sure enough I was back in my clothes. I walked to _Rikki's café _but didn't watch carefully as I jogged around the corner. I ran right into someone.

"Watch it!" said the guy. I brushed myself off and looked up.

"Lewis! I mean… sorry. You have to see this! The wall is back to normal! Our crystals changed it back!" I said. Lewis gave me a puzzled look.

"What wall?" he asked.

"Oh right, nobody told you. Sophie and Ryan blew up a wall in the moon pool cave just trying to obtain the moon crystals; that wall. It's the same as before! It's so amazing!" I hugged Lewis.

"So it's the same as it was before the whole tentacle issue?" He asked. I nodded. We walked to the dock together. He got in his boat and I jumped into the water. I swam through the underwater entrance and saw Bella and Rikki sitting on the rocks.

"Lewis is on his way. He's taking the land route." I smiled. Just then Lewis came tumbling into the cave. "You made it!" I grabbed his arm and led him to the wall. "What do you think?" I turned to look at him and his jaw was dropped.

"All of the little pools of water are gone! It's just solid rock like it once was. It's amazing! How did you do it?" he asked looking dumbfounded.

"We didn't do it, our crystals did." I pointed to where the crystals were on the ceiling. Sure enough they were still hanging there. I noticed something that I hadn't seen before. They were in that same triangle placement that they were when we put them in the rock to see the comet. Lewis was amazed.

"That is incredible that three blue, shiny, moon rocks did all of this." He breathed.

After a little while of looking at the wall, Lewis and I left. I waved and dove into the pool.

RIKKI'S POV

Well I'll say I'm astonished that the cave transformed right in front of us. I don't know if I could tell Zane though. I can't face him after what he did. I still can't believe he kissed Sophie. Well, I could just talk to him as a friend.

"Bye Bella! Don't stay out too late!" I dove into the blue, sparkling water and swam off. This was my favorite part about swimming. I loved how the water just moved around me so naturally. The bubbles tickled my skin as they sped past. I waved to the dolphins as I swam. When I finally reached the shore, I pulled myself out of the water and steam-dried my tail. When I was dry, I got up and walked to the café. I mentally prepared myself to talk to Zane. I knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in." he said from inside. I pushed open the door and stepped into the room. Zane saw me and stood up abruptly.

"Rikki, I always knew you would come back. Listen, before you leave, I know what you saw but it was all Sophie. I swear I still love you." Before I could resist, he pulled me into a deep kiss. It felt nice actually, to be this close to him again. Then I realized something I hadn't seen before. I still liked him. I returned his kiss. He looked at me and smiled. "You believe me now?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll be your girlfriend again. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though." I said. "It's the moon pool cave. Our crystals practically remodeled the whole place. Everything is the same as it was before." He smiled again.

"That's great. No, that's amazing. Hey wanna kickoff the start of our relationship and go out to dinner tonight? I'll buy." Oh my God he looked so sexy when he smiled like that.

"Dinner sounds great." He kissed me again.

BELLA'S POV

I walked across the dock to Will's house, the wood creaking beneath my every step. I knocked on the door gently and it swung right open.

"Will? Sophie? Is anyone here?" Will's desk was all screwed up and papers were on the floor. Then I heard a noise coming from the closet. I was shaking as I walked slowly over to the closet door. I put my fingers gently around the handle and pulled open the door. I screamed.

Thank you guys so much for supporting me! I love reading all of your comments! What do you think should be in the closet? Best answer gets chosen for my story. I didn't know what to put in the closet I just wanted a cliff hanger. So give me feedback on what you liked/disliked about this chapter. Was it too short? I'm working on lengths. Thanks!


	3. Will's Mistake

**WARNING- Rated Fiction T**

**Minor suggestive adult content**

Thanks for all of the great ideas! I'm sorry for those I didn't pick, they were all amazing. The one I picked, you'll know who you are, and thanks! I hope you guys like this… there is a slight amount of inappropriate content… I'm sorry! But you'll see what happens. It's like a giant puzzle. If you're missing a piece, you don't see the whole picture. Enjoy!

**WILL'S POV**

This girl, she was so, AMAZING. Her hair smelled like citrus and her lips tasted like strawberries. What am I saying? I'm Bella's boyfriend! I couldn't betray her! Oh, but I was, and it was wonderful. I knew the girl from a while back. Her name is Amber…

_Flashback:_

_I was busy researching a shell when the door swung open. This girl, I thought I knew her from somewhere. Amber! We went to school together in 9-11__th__ grade! Wait, why was she running towards me? Before I saw it coming, she knocked me out of my chair sending papers flying everywhere. She just forced herself onto me, pressing her lips against mine. The odd part was that I wasn't resisting. I was relaxed. We made out for a minute then she pulled me into the closet and shut the door. She unbuttoned my shirt and was headed for my pants when the closet door opened._

Present:

"Bella! Listen to me please! It's not what it looks like!" I wanted to explain, leaving out the fact that I enjoyed it. She didn't want an explanation though. She left abruptly as a tear rolled down her cheek. The last I saw of her was, she ran out of the house and I heard a splash. I guessed she probably jumped off of the dock and was headed for Mako. I looked at Amber sadly. She just got up, smirked and walked away.

**BELLA'S POV**

I swam hard and fast. Why would Will do that? He seemed so nice, so, innocent. I guess I was wrong. I pushed myself up out of the moon pool and onto the sand and rocks. I wiped some of the water off of my face and buried my head in my arms. I cried until I couldn't anymore. I heard voices. Rikki and Cleo came in through the land entrance. I looked up at them, my eyes all red and puffy.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, are you O.K.?" Cleo put a friendly arm around me. "Hey, hey, shhhhh. Its gonna be alright. Tell us what happened. We'll help you get through anything." She patted my back.

"It's W-will." I stuttered. Cleo's face changed. She looked mad.

"What did he do?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"He w-was m-making out-t with an-nother g-girl!" I stammered. All of a sudden, I couldn't help it. I broke down and started crying again. Rikki got a weird look on her face. She turned and dove into the moon pool and swam off without saying another word.

**RIKKI'S POV**

That dumbass thinks he can mess with Bella? Well, I'll mess with him. I'll make sure my knuckles turn his face inside out. No, too violent. I'll just play with his emotions. I'll tell him things that will make him regret being alive. I climbed out of the water and steamed my tail. I confidently strode to Will's house. I knocked on the door three times and Will opened it.

"Bella?" My sarcastic smile changed his face. "Oh… Rikki. Come in, I guess." He opened the door wider and let me in. I folded my arms across my chest and gave him an evil stare.

"You have some explaining to do." I raised one eyebrow and waited for a response. He sighed.

"Listen, Rikki, I know that from what she saw, she would jump to a negative conclusion. I swear its not what it looked like. Amber jumped me! Please say you believe me!" Will looked like he had given up. I uncrossed my arms and breathed heavily.

"Will, I wish I could say that but you broke my best friend's heart. When we found her, she looked like she had been crying for hours. I'm sorry but I think you just lost her. You would have fought harder if you actually believed you had something worth fighting for." Will tried to talk but I cut him off. "No, Will. I've said all that needed to be said. I'm leaving. Think about how you're going to apologize." I ran and dove off of the dock. I hoped I made him think hard. I knew he wouldn't make that same mistake again. I swam as fast as I could to tell Bella everything.

"Rikki! Where did you have to hurry off to that was more important than this?" Cleo asked. "We have a friend in need of comfort and you just huff off to go do something else? Shame on you!" Cleo made the little shame motion with her fingers. She sat back down next to Bella.

"I was confronting the perpetrator. Apparently he thinks that Amber jumped him." I said. Bella gasped.

"Did you say Amber? As in Amber Aherne? We were friends before I moved here! I said I was moving and she wasn't too happy. Now she doesn't like me. She probably used Will to get to me. She just moved here a few days ago." My phone beeped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm late for my date with Zane!" Thie girls both looked at me.

"After what he did to you? Girl you crazy!" (Tell me you didn't read that in a gospel voice :P) Bella shook her head.

"I'll tell you guys later!" I smiled ever so slightly. I turned and dove into the moon pool. I sped to the shore. Zane was standing on the beach looking for someone. "Zane!" His head turned in my direction. He saw me laying in the water, tail and all. He looked a bit surprised.

"Decided to blow off our date and go swimming?" he laughed. "Just kidding. You were probably with the girls and I respect your decision. You come first from now on." I held up my hand and he pulled me out of the water. I steam-dried my tail. I got up, kissed him on the cheek, and we walked hand-in-hand to Zane's apartment. He led me up to his room blindfolded. I could smell spicy chicken. I felt the blindfold being pulled off my head. I gasped as I took in the sight. All of this amazing food was set in front of me. I kissed Zane to say thanks.

"Where did you get all of this?" I looked back at the table of fancy foods from all over the world. He just smiled that sexy smile and said, "I guess you could say I've played around in the culinary arts." I gasped again and replied, "Wow, Zane! Good for you! I never pictured you as a chef!" He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Want to take it down to the beach?" I nodded. We quickly packed up the food and headed out to the beach.

"It's nice to be able to be around you again Zane. I forgot how romantic you could be." I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat in the soft sand. He looked over at me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah it is nice," He paused, "I love you Rikki." He leaned over and kissed me. In the process he knocked over a glass of water onto my leg. I stood up and tried to dry myself off but instead I formed a tail. I fell right onto Zane. "Oww! I kind of deserved that, sorry. Here let me help you dry off." I put my hand up to stop him.

"No, its fine. Let's continue what we were already doing." I smiled and kissed him again.

**CLEO'S POV**

I wonder what Rikki meant by her date with Zane. I want to go check on her. I think she said something about the beach. I set out to go there. On my way I heard laughter. I saw two people sitting in the sand together. I hid behind a large tree and peeked my head out. I gasped at what I saw. It was Zane and Rikki. She was laying across his lap, and she had a tail! Why would she have a- NO! Zane! He's a monster. He'll expose her! Wait, what's happening now? Rikki's changing back. Zane wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. Rikki looked so happy. I wish Lewis and I were like that. I walked to my house. I was too sad to notice a tear slip down my cheek.

**BELLA'S POV**

All I could think about was Will and _Amber._ Why would he do that to me? He used to be so protective over me and my secret, now he doesn't care. I heard running steps behind me getting closer.

"Bella!" No! It was Will. I walked faster. "Bella wait!" I turned around with my arms crossed.

"What do you want Will?" I waited. He came up to me, put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to get away but I couldn't. "Will!" I managed to get away. I slapped him. "What was that for?" I asked.

"I deserved that… Listen. Amber jumped me. I promise I still love you." He tried to give me puppy eyes. Half of me said to forgive him, half of me said otherwise. I knew what I had to say.

Finished! Was that a good length? I'm gonna have a poll up asking what Bella's answer should be. Vote so I know what you guys want. Thanks for all of the nice reviews and I hope you guys keep reading! Til' next time! J


	4. Problems & Solutions

Thanks once again for all of the nice comments! I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to make it longer. Please review! Tell me where I can improve. Too much detail? Too little? Is my word choice good? Well, enjoy!

**BELLA'S POV**

I knew what to say. "Will, I forgive you. But you can't see Amber anymore." Will looked relieved. He hugged me gently. I smiled. "I'll see you around." He nodded. I walked to my house feeling happy that I got all of that over with. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Cleo and Rikki.

**Hi guys, I got back together with Will. He's pretty persuasive.**

**-Bella**

I got a text from Cleo almost instantly.

**What? Are you insane? He cheated on you!**

**-Cleo**

I texted her back.

**I guess I still have a soft spot for him.**

**-Bella**

I flipped my phone shut and opened the front door of my house. It was late so I was being as quiet as I could be as I climbed into bed and turned off the lights.

**CLEO'S POV**

I tossed and turned for hours. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of Rikki and Zane. I wanted to be with Lewis. I turned on my phone, the bright light penetrating the darkness of my room. I stared at the background picture. Me and Lewis. We looked so happy in that picture. I kissed my phone and put my head on my pillow. It should be easier to talk to him now that Charlotte was gone. But for some reason it was harder. We were good friends before but now we were getting torn apart. I'll think more about this tomorrow.

**RIKKI'S POV (In the morning)**

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. I wondered why my room smelled like ocean air. I could taste salt on the breeze. _Wait… why is there a breeze _inside _my room? _I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room. I was outside. Oh. My. God. I fell asleep on my date with Zane! I had fallen asleep on top of him! Awkward! How late had we stayed up? I tapped on his shoulder. He mumbled something. It sounded like, "5 more minutes." I shook his shoulder. "Zane!" he opened one eye.

"Why am I on the beach?" The wires in his brain connected. "We were on a date! I fell asleep? How long were we awake?"I rubbed my head. I couldn't remember most of it. I have a vague memory of him spilling water on me in the middle of a kiss and I turned into a… oh no. there was a blanket covering my lower half.

"Zane, did you cover me with this blanket?"He shook his head no. I went into panic mode. _Who saw my tail and covered it with a blanket? _Zane could tell something was wrong.

"Hey, babe, is everything ok?" He asked. I lifted up the blanket and sure enough there was my big, slimy fish tail. Zane looked worried. "Oh no. I see why you were asking me that. What are we gonna do if it was a stranger or someone like Sophie?" My phone beeped. I got a text from Will! Why is he texting me? I opened the text.

**I saw you as a mermaid and covered you with a blanket. You should really be more careful next time.**

**-Will**

I breathed out in relief. Zane read the text. I sat on the sand and put my head on Zane.

"Why do I have to be so different? I just want to be a regular girl like everyone else. We would be the same and I wouldn't get in the way of our relationship. Tonight's a full moon and we've never made it through one without falling under its spell! I wish that something would change!" A wisp of a tear floated down my cheek. Zane understood that I was upset and put his arm around me. I shrugged it off. "How can you stand to be around me? I'm part fish!" My anger set off my powers and a bolt of lightning struck a tree nearby causing it to fall. I looked up at the sky and down at my fist. "See? I'm nothing but a monster!" Zane tried to help but I dove into the water and sped to the reef. I would just stay underwater and hide. I sat behind a rock and cried. It's hard to tell because I'm underwater but I cried and cried until I couldn't anymore. I sat and wondered if my life could get any more difficult. My dad was having a hard time keeping his job and I had to run out of the room every time I touched water! I sat and watched the fish swim by. After a while I heard the faint sound of a motor. I looked up and saw a dull, red, raft slowing down to a stop. That was Zane's raft and he was in it. It was full of crates. When a wave passed, the crates would occasionally fall over and Zane would pick them up. When they fell, I heard banging metal. There must have been some heavy equipment in them because when one fell into the water and hit me, I blacked out.

**ZANE'S POV**

A large wave came, knocking one of my dad's boxes out of the raft. He is so going to kill me. It's full of his expensive equipment. I heard a faint thud. I looked down into the water and caught a glimpse of what looked like blonde seaweed. _OH MY GOD! I THINK THAT'S RIKKI! _A small cluster of bubbles came to the surface. I panicked and jumped into the water. I saw Rikki but she wasn't moving. I swam down next to her to notice a cloud of red. She was bleeding a lot. I had to get her out of the water! I placed my arm snugly around her waist and pulled her up to the surface. I dragged her into the Zodiac and wiped the cut off with a cloth.

"Rikki!" I shook her. Her head rolled to the side. "Rikki, please!" I started the engine and took her to Mako. I'll take her to the moon pool. Maybe she'll heal. There was no way I could carry her on land so I had no choice but to swim into the underwater entrance. The sun was setting fast. We got to the moon pool and I pulled her above the surface. I shook her shoulder again to wake her up. "C'mon Rikki! I need you to come back to me! Give me a response! Anything!" Nothing.

**NOBODY'S POV**

The full moon was approaching. The moon pool started glittering. Zane looked around, not knowing what was happening. He thought it was healing Rikki. Little di he know, something much bigger was happening.

**ZANE'S POV**

Rikki's eyes started to open.

"Z-zane? Why are we in the moon pool? Its supposed to be a full moon tonight." She looked into the sky and caught sight of the full moon fading away. I hoped it wasn't enough to set her off. She started twirling her hair around. "Zane, you're pretty." She laughed. "Can we go for a swim? I love the water!" Oh great. It affected her.

"Sorry Rikki, you got your swim for the day and almost died." I thought for a moment. Uh oh, she's still not healed! I needed to take care of her cut or she could die of blood loss! "Ok, Rikki can you come with me into the water? We're gonna go get a treat!" She clapped her hands like a seal. I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the water. She seemed tired and her head was still bleeding. We got to my Zodiac and I told her to wait. She sat with her arms on the side of the boat watching me excitedly. I found the first aid kit and got out the supplies. Her head started to fall. Oh no, she's gonna pass out! I grasped her wrists and pulled her into the raft. I cleaned off her head and wrapped it in sterilized gauze. Her eyes were shut. I put a Band-Aid over the gauze to keep it in place.

"Ok, we're almost there. Stay with me, ok? No blacking out." Her eyelids fluttered. She opened them slowly.

"Hey, I thought I was gonna get a treat! Instead I get a head ache…" her head started to fall to the side. I put my hand on her chin to keep her head up. "Zane, why am I in your boat? I wanted to go for a swim! Why does my head hurt? Where are you taking me?" I would rather have her annoy me to death than for her to pass out. I put my hand on her head.

"You're gonna get your treat soon, just stay awake." She nodded yes. After about 20 minutes of off and on blacking out, we got to the dock. Rikki fell asleep in the raft so I had to pick her up and carry her. When we got to my apartment, I set her gently on my bed. I sat on the bed and turned a light on. I was gonna stay up to make sure she made it through the night.

**RIKKI'S POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I fluffed my pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Wait a minute, when did I get home? I opened my eyes cautiously and looked around. I was in Zane's bedroom. Suddenly I remembered something. Last night was a full moon. What did I do that ended up with me in Zane's bed? Then all of the memories flooded to my brain. I got knocked out by one of Harrison's packages and Zane took me to the moon pool. The last thing I remember was me and Zane in the moon pool on a full moon and I got moonstruck. What did the moon pool do to us? Was I still a mermaid? Did Zane become a merman? I had to find out. I got up quietly and crept to the kitchen. I got a glass and went to turn on the faucet. As I closed my fist around the handle and brought it up, the water coming out floated in midair. It looked like the water tentacle. I let go of the handle and the water turned back to normal. Was this because of the moon pool? Did I do that? I tried it again. I made a fist slowly and a ball of water formed. I brought my wrist up and the ball floated higher. It was me! I got Cleo's power to move water! Back to testing my theory. I brought the glass of water over to where Zane was sleeping. I shook his shoulder gently. He opend his eyes slowly.

"Hey sweetheart, feeling better?" He yawned and rubbed my head where the Band-Aid was. Then he noticed the water. "What's with the water?" I sighed.

"It was a full moon last night and we were both in the moon pool. If my guess is correct, we both would have been affected. I got a new power," I paused to demonstrate. His eyes got all big. "and you should have changed too. I'm just gonna see if im right." He started to get up.

"And if you are right?" he backed away slowly.

"Then you'll be different. If I'm wrong, it's just water. What the big deal?" I formed a ball no bigger than my thumb and brought it over to him. "It's just a harmless test! Why are you freaking out?" I brought the water ball closer to him.

"Because I'm scared that I'll be different!" I looked into his eyes and he sighed. He held out his hand and I dropped the water ball onto him. It instantly went into his skin like it did for us. Then sparkles came down around him. He looked down at his lower half and made a small squeaking noise.

"Rikki," he said barely in a whisper. "Did you do this?" I shook my head.

"My theory was right. I'm sorry Zane, the moon pool changed you." He shivered and stared at his new appendage. I sighed. Well we are the same, but not the way I wanted. Now I have another problem to take care of. I never pictured It being like this. Zane was probably the most scared he had ever been in his life!. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Zane, its all my fault." I was injured and in the process to save me, his life changed altogether. He looked up at me sincerely.

"Rikki, I saved you. It was my choice. Don't try to blame this on yourself." I turned to face him.

"Zane, if I handt stormed off in the first place I wouldn't have gotten injused. Then you wouldn't have had the choice to save me!" He looked sad.

"Rikki, I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't love you." Zane wove his fingers in between mine.

"I practically ruined your life and you say you love me?" A tear formed in the corner of my eye. "Zane, you are the best boyfriend a girl could hope for." I hugged him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It was a little awkward but it felt amazing. He pulled me into a long, romantic kiss. I swear I've never felt more in love.

**CLEO'S POV**

I felt like life was falling apart. I had to do something about my relationship with Lewis. I called hima dn he picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" I heard shuffling in the background.

"Hey Lewis…" I didn't know what to say. "Want to meet up at Rikki's café?" I asked playing with the phone cord.

"Sure, sounds good. What time?" It was about 2 pm now.

"How about 2:15? Does that work for you?"

"It's a date! See ya!" the line went dead. I wanted to talk to him face to face. I walked to the café with my hands shoved in my coat pockets. I was too nervous to go inside. I peeked in a window. He was sitting at a table acting all nonchalant. He had my favorite juice sitting in front of an empty chair. Aww… he bought me a juice! I shyly walked through the beads. He heard me come in and he turned around. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Cleo!" He stood up and hugged me. "How's everything been? Sorry I haven't been around much lately. I've been researching mermaid facts."

"You don't need to keep researching Lewis, we are living proof. We already know enough. But things are good. There was something I wanted to ask you." He nodded.

"Ok, shoot!" He cupped his hand around his ear.

"Lewis, I gave it some thought, and I decided I'm ready to be your girlfriend again." His eyes lit up.

"Oh, Cleo! I've been waiting for you to say that since before Charlotte ever came into the picture!" He instantly wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"That was much easier than I expected!" I exhaled. "Thanks Lewis." He brought my juice over to me.

"Here you are," he said dramatically producing a glass of juice from behind his back. I took a sip.

"Mmm, my favorite. Thank you Lewis!" I hugged him with one arm.

"Hey whenever you need me, I'm available. I'll stop researching for a bit. See you around!" He waved and walked out. I sat and drank my juice in silence. It felt good to have said that. He took it so well.

**BELLA'S POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed writing the lyrics to my new song:

Was only just the other day, when all this felt so real. Like nothing could go wrong.

Was like a never ending dream. Nothing ever changed, for so long,©

My cell phone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw the picture of Will I took when we first started dating. I clicked it open and put it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella… " I heard him clear his throat through the receiver. "I was wondering if you wanted to.. um.. come over for lunch?" I thought for a few seconds. You know, we should try to harden our relationship.

"Sure Will. That would be nice." I turned my phone off and closed my notebook. I pictured it in my head. Me and Will, eating lunch in the sun. I want to take it slow for a while. Step by step. I was guarding my heart carefully.

**ZANE'S POV**

I walked around town in my little la la land. I was thinking about a number of things at once. First of all, I was a merman! I had to avoid water for the rest of my life. Second of all, I was thinking about Rikki. She was about 19… not _too_ young for marriage, especially since we love each other, but was it too soon? I should pick out a ring anyway so I have it at the ready. I walked into the jewelry store and looked at the rings. I found a beautiful silver ring with a sparkling blue diamond inside. It was perfect.

**RIKKI'S POV**

It was so crazy to think that Zane was a merman now. He's not going to get used to it easily. The next full moon was in two days. I'd have to prepare him as much as possible. I was walking to the café looking for him. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. He was standing about ten yards away with a small black box in his hand. It was wrapped with a red bow. _Oh great. I bet it's a gift for me. He knows I hate gifts. _Sure enough he spotted me and came over.

"Hey Baby, I got a little something for you while I was out." He grabbed my hand and placed the box on my palm and backed up so I couldn't hand it back. I looked at the lid. It had a jeweler's mark on it. I shook my head.

"Zane, I don't accept gifts." I tried to hand it back but he backed up even more.

"Just open it. Youll love it." I hesitated and opened the box.

"Oh my God! Zane! Thank you so much!" I pulled out a light blue diamond necklace with a silver chain. "It's beautiful!" I hugged him.

"I thought you'd like it. It's the color of your eyes that sparkle like the sea." He caressed my cheek. "Turn around. I'll put it on for you." I turned around and felt the cold metal touch the bare skin on my neck. I fingered the diamond. It slowly warmed in my hands until it was scalding hot.

"Oww!" I dropped it and it fell back to my neck. It went cold the second my hands left it. "What's in that stone?!" He shrugged.

"The clerk said it was just an ordinary diamond mined out of a cave." He held the stone in his hand. "It feels fine to me, are you ok?" He let it fall back on my neck. I touched it gently and it got hot again. I pulled away. I took the necklace off and put it back in the box.

"This is dangerous. If it was a cave around here I bet it was Mako. I'll have Lewis look at it before I wear it again. It is pretty though. Thanks Zane. I kissed him and walked away.

**ZANE'S POV**

What happened to that stone? Will that happen with the ring too? I reached into my pocket and felt the familiar velvet box that incased her engagement ring. Soon.. but not today.

**RIKKI'S POV**

I had a few blisters from where I touched the diamond. Did my powers magically activate when I touched it? Whatever it was it was not good.

I have a great plan for the necklace. I will have a poll to see who guesses right. I hope you guys liked this one! I need ideas, so please private message me ideas. Thanks!


	5. New Dangers

Soo sorry for the wait… I've been busy with loads of homework. Ugh, junior high is the worst. School is ending and things are busier than ever. I will post more often when summer starts. Shout out to **Ditsy-Dreamer** for helping me with detail and spelling. 3 I hope you guys like this one; I am running out of ideas… so it might end soon. If anyone has a good idea sent it plz. Thanks for showing your support the whole time.

**CONTINUED FROM RIKKI'S POV**

I grasped the front door knob to my house and it grew hot like an ember. It burnt me, in reaction I let out a yelp. Was this because of the stone? What did it do to me? I walked to the back door and carefully approached the handle. As I expected it heated up. It was plastic, so it started to melt. I yanked my hand off and the plastic hardened. It didn't go back to normal. It looked like a melted candle. Just great. Whatever was in that stone broke the off switch for my powers. I had to find Lewis so I called him. It rang three times then went to voicemail.

"Lewis, its Rikki. I got this necklace from Zane that I guess came from Mako. It permanently turned on my powers. I can't control them. I need your help right away. I burn everything I touch." Now that I left him a message, I had to go to Mako. I looked for boats in the water. There weren't any in sight so I ran and dove off the dock. I felt the sensation of my tail forming my legs together. I sped to Mako, my hands heating up the water as I swam. I pushed myself up into the moon pool. What was happening to me? When my hands touched anything it boiled. I had to do something about this. The stone in my necklace must have set it off somehow. I knew had to be more if it came from the moon pool. Carefully I touched some of the rocks on the wall. They heated up but I didn't see any gems. I tried a few different spots on the wall. I was about to give up when the rock cracked right through the center exposing two stones that looked almost exactly like the one in my necklace. The only differences were the colors. One was purple and the other was dark blue. My gem was light blue, like the sky. When I held the new stones in my hand, they didn't heat up. I put the stones in my pocket and dipped my foot in the water. My sundress vanished and was immediately replaced with a large, orange, scaly tail with a halter bikini top to match it. I scooted myself into the pool and swam off. I noticed as I swam back, my hands didn't heat the water anymore. I got to the beach , pulled myself out of the water and slowly dried my tail. When my regular clothes were back, I stood up and jogged to Cleo's house. I tapped on the door.

"Oh… Rikki." Kim opened the door. "Cleo's not here sorry." I heard stomps. I saw Cleo come into view.

"Kim!" She grabbed her shoulders and shoved her out of the way. Kim ran upstairs yelling for her father. "Sorry about that. What's up Rikki?" she asked.

"You need to see these stones." I pulled the two out of my pocket. "They match the one Zane bought me from a jewelry store. They are all from the moon pool." I showed her my necklace. Her eyes got big.

"Wow," she breathed. She held the dark blue one in her hand. "They're beautiful."

"Cool." All of a sudden the gem started to rise in mid-air. "Oh gosh, is that supposed to happen?" She moved her hand away and it dropped. I sighed.

"I don't know really, we should have Lewis take a look at them. The one in my necklace affects my powers, maybe this one affects yours. So If I'm right the purple one is Bella's. Let's go find her." Cleo went to shut the door, but the knob came loose and started to float up. "This is what happened to me too." I gave her the other gems and her uncontrollable powers stopped. I put them back in my pocket and we ran to Bella's house.

**BELLA'S POV**

I heard the doorbell ring so I ran downstairs. I opened the door to Cleo and Rikki.

"Hi guys, come in." I led them to the living room.

"Bella, hold this crystal." Rikki held up a magnificent purple diamond. I didn't hesitate. When it touched my palm, it turned to jelly.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I dropped the purple mass of jelly, and as it fell, it re-crystallized. "Whoa…" Rikki started explaining things.

"So, these crystals control our powers?" I asked. Cleo nodded. "Wow. So I can turn anything into jelly now? How do I shut it off?" Rikki held out two other crystals. I held them in my hand and they didn't turn to jelly.

"We have to be careful with these. You should have Will make the other two into necklaces so we don't lose them." Rikki handed me the two bare stones. I nodded. We all got up and headed to Will's house.

The dock was wet and slippery. It was like it was covered in slime. I slipped and tried to catch myself but I couldn't. I fell into the cold water with a loud splash. I heard the girls yell from above. A third figure joined them. I managed to right myself and pop up out of the water. "I'm ok." I said. The third figure was Will. He extended a hand and pulled me back up.

"Sorry about the dock. It's new wood and they put some weird, slick material on it to keep it nice and dry for a bit. It'll wear off soon."

"It's ok." I said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me inside.

"So, what's up?" He set me down on the couch.

"We need you to put these stones in necklaces. They screw up our powers." I demonstrated by grabbing the purple one. It turned to jelly. I dropped it and it changed back. Then I touched a rock on his desk and it turned to a jelly puddle. When I pulled back, it hardened and unlike my gem, it didn't regain its shape. It was a solid rock puddle. He gasped.

"Is there a way to fix your powers?" He asked. I nodded and took the other two stones in my hand. Then I touched a different rock and nothing happened. "Wow." He took the stones and studied them. "I think I can make these into necklaces. Come back tomorrow and they will be ready." I nodded and dried my tail quickly. We got up and left. Rikki's phone rang loudly. She rolled her eyes and put it up to her ear.

"What's up?" She listened. "Uh huh," She frowned. "You didn't. Ok we'll be there in five." She snapped it shut and headed to the door in frustration. "It's Zane. He's got himself trapped in the office with a tail." Cleo giggled and we ran to the café.

"Can you guys hold the fort for a minute?" We nodded and Rikki ran into the office.

**RIKKI'S POV**

"Zane?" I heard a noise from behind the desk. I laughed; there was Zane, sprawled out on the carpet with a big, green, scaly tail.

"A little help here?" He put his hand out and I pulled him up with all of the strength I could muster. When he was sitting up, I let go of his hand. "Ugh, the blender malfunctioned and sprayed me with orange juice and chunks of fruit. I was about to start cleaning up when I realized something more important. So I ran as fast as I could. Here I am!" He smiled. "Good thing you got here too, impatient customers were banging on the doors. Wait, we have to serve the customers!" I steamed his tail and led him out of the office to where Bella and Cleo were serving happy customers. He looked relieved. "Thanks Rikki. You're a life saver." He hugged me. "I'm gonna have to be more careful considering our job…" He gestured around the room. I laughed.

"Hey, now that you have a-" I paused and whispered, "tail, we should go for a swim." He looked worried.

"I only just got it, are you sure?" I nodded.

"How about we start in your pool? Your Dad should be on a business trip right? The pool isn't nearly as deep as the ocean." He bit his lip and thought about it.

"Ok, but you have to be with me the whole time." I smiled and we shook hands.

"It's a deal. We also need to find out your power." He turned and yelled to the girls.

"Bella! Cleo! Finish up the last orders and close up shop early! Then head over to my place!" He tossed them the keys and we walked hand in hand through the beads hanging from the doorway.

We took the long way to Zane's house and it was nice. My sundress swirled around my legs in the breeze. Flowers and cotton flew through the warm summer air. It tousled my hair a bit causing Zane to reach over and tuck it behind my ear. I smiled. We walked in silence, which was romantic. He bent down and picked a pink flower to put in my hair. He smiled and stood back to admire me as if I was a painting. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and kissed me. When we got to the gate, Zane swung me up into his arms and led me through. His house was basically a mansion. He jokingly threw me into the pool and jumped in after. Shocked, I came up to the surface thrashing and choking. He rushed to my side.

"Oh my gosh, Rikki! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, are you ok?" I spit out the chlorine filled water.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, I just wasn't expecting that. Well, let's start swimming!" I showed him the correct way to twist his fin to turn, and how to speed-swim. "It's just a quick flick of the tail and you're zooming through the water faster than a dolphin!" I heard the gate open. Zane dove underwater in fear. I kept partially above water to see who it was. I heard two pairs of footsteps.

"Hello? Rikki? Zane? Is anyone here?" It sounded like Cleo. I peeked up and saw the girls walking towards the pool. I popped up out of the water.

"We're over here!" The saw me and came over. Zane came up slowly. They laughed when they saw him. He had a look of terror on his face.

"How come Zane's tail is green? Shouldn't it be golden like ours?" Cleo reached out to touch it and Zane flinched. "Sorry…" She put her hands in her lap.

"This is kind of cool…" Zane said while twirling in the water. I beamed. Finally, he was getting used to this.

"So, do you think you're ready for the ocean?" He shivered. I put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Ok… I'm ready."

I think that's a good place to end this chapter. Message me telling me what to do next!

-unicornmuffinlover

**_FEAR_**_ is_

**F**orgetting

**E**verything's

**A**ll

**R**ight


End file.
